Double Trouble
by ellieboots2810
Summary: A series of one-shots surrounding the two youngest Tracy boys and the situations they find themselves in.
1. The Clothes Heist

**A/N: Ok, last few 'cause I got a little carried away - it being the start of the holidays and all - and HAVE to start revising again tomorrow. As it's Monday. But for now ... enjoy!**

 **Oh and feel free to leave prompts :)**

It was coming up for 8 o'clock in the evening, and Gordon was poised, ready and waiting, outside of John's room. As soon as the sound of the shower could be heard from behind the door, Gordon tapped his watch, sending the all-clear to Alan who rounded the corner in seconds. He was carrying one of his old sports bags in his left hand, in his right he held a sheet of paper and pen.

Gordon grinned, holding out his hand for the piece of paper and scribbling down a few words before sliding it into his pocket.

With as much stealth as was possible, Alan pressed down the handle to his brothers room. Unlocked. Bingo. All that time up on Thunderbird 5 meant John never got into the habit of locking his door - and much to his brothers' delight, that was his greatest mistake.

Gordon tiptoed in, avoiding the piles of clothes dotted around the room and heading straight for John's desk. It was relatively neat, John having just landed back on Earth after months up in space. Instead, Brains and Fermat had decided to take a trip up there for Christmas, allowing John to return home for a few weeks.

Behind him, Alan began scooping up the mounds of t-shirts and trousers, shoving them into his empty rucksack. Gordon fought to suppress a laugh as Alan held up one of John's socks, and made a gagging noise at the back of his throat, before dropping it in the bag.

From the ensuite next door, the sound of John's whistling joined in with the rhythm of running water. In unison, Alan and Gordon covered their mouths to stifle their giggles, avoiding eye contact until they had composed themselves enough to carry out their mission.

Gordon took out the paper he'd stuffed into his pocket outside and placed it on John's desk. He winked over to Alan, who had now collected all of the clothes they had found strewn across the floor, and together they began to sneak back out of their brother's room.

The door clicked closed just as the shower cut off, John halting in his whistling. Not wanting to wait around, the two boys sprinted down the hall to Virgil's room. Gordon knocked twice, waiting for an answer, and when none came he twisted the handle.

Locked. Of course Virgil would have the sense to lock his room, knowing better than to leave it open for anyone to walk in.

"Dad's office," Alan whispered, already making his way down the stairs. Gordon followed, creeping behind him as they snuck through the house and opened their father's office door. The coast was clear.

Wasting no time, Alan ran behind his father's desk and stuffed the bag underneath. He made sure to push the chair under so as to hide any sight of the bag. As he got to his feet, Gordon held up his hand for a high-five, before the two made their way out of the room and headed for the kitchen to join the rest of their family.

"What took you two so long?" Scott asked suspiciously, taking a bite out of the burger sat in front of him.

Gordon slid into his seat at the table, and immediately began tucking into his food.

"We were down at the beach," Alan said, taking his place between Scott and Virgil, both of who were eyeing him dubiously.

"And John?" Jeff asked, looking between his two youngest.

Gordon shrugged his shoulders, "Taking a shower I think."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the red-faced brother in question appeared in the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and waving a piece of paper in his hand.

His eyes locked onto Gordon, "Who took all my clothes then left me a note saying 'Welcome back Spaceman'?"

All eyes turned to Gordon and Alan. The two boys looked at each other, then pointed towards Virgil.

"Hey!" Virgil exclaimed, throwing his hand up in the air, "I've been here the entire time."

John lunged forwards, and Gordon shot out of his seat, heading towards the doors leading outside. Alan scrambled after him as John chased the boy's onto the beach, one hand still holding the towel around his waist.

Scott took another bite of his burger, "Bets on Gordon ending up in the pool after Alan switches sides to John,"

Virgil shook his head, "No, it'll definitely end with Sprout in the pool too,"


	2. Chilli Stew

Alan added another teaspoon of chilli powder to the stew, wincing in sympathy as he did so.

"Ok, but are we sure about this?" He asked nervously. Gordon spun around from where he was standing watch by the kitchen counter.

"It'll be fine, Al, just put another teaspoon in and we'll bolt it."

Alan rolled his eyes, scooping another teaspoon of chilli powder and tipping it into the pot closest to him on the stove. He was about to put the bag back when Gordon grabbed his shirt and tugged him behind the counter. Alan froze as the open bag of chilli powder fell into the stew, emptying its contents and that dissolved instantly into the bubbling liquid.

"Crap," Alan whispered to Gordon, who stared wide-eyed at the pot on the stove. He was shoved back against the counter when Virgil walked past, heading outside with a book tucked under his arm.

"I don't think he saw us," Gordon muttered, pushing himself to his feet and gazing at the half-drowned packet of chilli powder floating in the pot.

Alan carefully spooned out the plastic, taking it to the bin and disposing of the evidence.

"We're gonna die," Alan mused.

"Not if we don't eat it ourselves," Gordon replied.

Alan looked at his brother, "That's not what I meant. They're going to kill us."

The sound of footsteps interrupted their conversation, the two boys shooting out of the kitchen and following Virgil outside. They kept their faces as neutral as possible, sitting beside the pool and waiting for the call of doom.

"Boys! Food!"

There it was.

Scott was first in his chair, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of what he assumed would be another well-deserved meal after a busy day training. John wandered through, carrying the hot pot in his arms and placing it in the middle of the table. Gordon and Alan eyed it like it were a bomb about to explode. They took their seats, their eyes glued to the lethal meal sitting in front of them.

"Bowls," John instructed, spooning the stew into everyone's bowls before, finally, his own. And then followed silence, as Alan and Gordon anticipated the first of their family to breathe literal fire.

But nothing happened.

Gordon looked beside him, seeing John take a large spoonful and shove it into his mouth. Virgil did the same. Then Scott and their father.

Alan stared at him from across the table, confusion written across his face. He was _positive_ the chilli powder had gone in. Then realisation dawned on him, his mouth dropping open. There had been two pots on the stove. One for him and his brothers, the other for Kyrano when he finished in the garden.

Gordon frowned as Alan got to his feet and began walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, where're you going, Sprout?" Scott called after him.

Alan turned around, making eye contact with Gordon. His brother got up from the table too, trailing after him as the two left the room. When they arrived at the stove, to their utter relief, the tainted pot of stew was still bubbling away. Gordon thumped his brother on the back, picking up the bowl and opening the window, pouring the contents into the bushes outside.

"Such a waste," He mused, "But I think we just saved Kyrano's life,"

Alan wiped a hand down his face, and opened the fridge. "We'd better make him a sandwich instead."


	3. Got Your Back

Gordon jumped down the last three stairs, tracking the source of the shouting to the living room. Scott and Alan were stood inches apart, yelling at one another. A pile of books had been knocked over by their feet, and Gordon could see several glasses knocked over on the coffee table, leaking their contents onto the floor.

"Cut the crap, Alan, just own up already!"

"I didn't touch your damn 'bird! Why would I mess with that ugly piece of scrap metal anyway?"

Scott scowled, taking a step closer to Alan, their noses practically touching, "At least I get to use mine!"

"It's not my fault I'm sent away to school!" Alan shrieked, pushing Scott hard in the chest, "It's not my fault I can't always be here waiting around for a call to come in and doing nothing else with my life!"

Scott's face burned red, kicking the books at his feet and shoving Alan backwards. Instinctively, Gordon charged forwards, stepping between the two before Scott could get any closer.

"Cut it out!" He ordered, placing a firm hand on Scott's shoulder and pushing him away from Alan. Scott stumbled, turning on Gordon now. Fuming, he lunged forwards, arms out to grab his brother by the shoulders. Gordon dodged out of the way, causing Scott to miss him by inches.

"Hey! Break it up!" Virgil forced Gordon out of the way and grabbed one of Scott's arms as he swung back around to have another go.

John ran over, panting, "I could hear you from the beach, what the hell's going on?"

"Scott's being an idiot," Alan replied, glaring at his brother.

Scott laughed, a dark, humorless laugh, "Oh, I'm the idiot? Who decided to practically hand over the island to the Hood that one time?"

Gordon pounced at Scott, and Virgil pulled him out of the way as John wrapped an arm around Gordon's shoulders, restraining him from charging at his brother again.

Alan's eyes became filled with angry tears, "That was years ago," He whispered, beginning to shake, "and I didn't hand it over to him. I would never ..."

The room fell silent, Alan sucking in a deep breath. Scott shook off Virgil's grip, breathing heavily as he finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry Alan, I didn't mean that." He said quietly.

John released his hold on Gordon, and almost immediately, Gordon was back in Scott's face.

"Gordon, that's enough," John warned, moving to grab his brother again if need be. But Gordon ignored him, lowering his voice to his eldest brother.

"Don't you _dare_ blame Alan for anything the Hood did, don't you dare."

Scott didn't blink, and Gordon stepped back, turning around to face Alan.

Alan was still shaking with anger, staring down at his feet with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Alan?" Scott tried again, "I am sorry."

Alan looked up. His eyes were dark and he barely nodded his recognition before walking stiffly out of the room.

Gordon sent Scott one last angry glare before chasing after his younger brother. He caught up with Alan at the foot of the stairs, reaching forward and placing a hand on his brother's shoulder to slow him down. As he did so, Alan swung around, tears streaming down his face and hugged his brother.

Gordon's breath hitched in his throat and he returned the embrace. They remained like that for a few more seconds, Gordon feeling as though Alan was back to being seven years old again. When he eventually pulled back, Gordon ruffled his brother's hair playfully.

"He didn't mean it," Gordon said to Alan, seriously.

Alan sighed, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, "I know. I just got so angry and then he went off on one, like only Scott does, and he was in my face and -"

"Sprout, we're five brothers who save people's lives for a living, stuck on an island together for most of the year, sometimes in space," Gordon nudged Alan's shoulder, "so I think we're allowed to hate each other sometimes."

Alan smirked, "Why'd you paint the insides of Scott's 'bird bright pink, Gordon?"

Gordon mocked surprise, "Alan Tracy I'm offended you'd even suggest I played any part in such an embarrassing act of vandalism,"


End file.
